


(immense)

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Eye Contact, Ficlet, M/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: They don't say a word as they fall into each other's arms





	(immense)

As soon as the door's closed behind them, they begin to undress. Deliberately slowing it down, despite (or because of) the intense, mutual desire that's urging them on, they watch one another intently as they unbutton, unzip, kick off and step out of their clothes. They're already making love with their eyes, they've been at it all evening. It's a wonder they weren't asked to leave the restaurant and told to 'get a room'.

They don't say a word as they fall into each other's arms, skin against skin at last. There's no reason to talk now; it's all being said as their hands roam and their lips meet. Entire sentences are spoken as their bodies come together; endless streams of prose (some of it purple) trip silently up, up and away as they writhe and slide, bit by bit merging into one being.

When their shared desire reaches the point of ecstasy, tiny gasps and moans make their escape, as deeper, faster thrusts hit the spot over and over again, bringing up sweet curses through gritted teeth. And then, finally, three little (immense) words spill out, falling between them as their limbs melt into warm honey.

_I love you._


End file.
